world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
03122015SorserMerrow
11:59 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering aspiringArchon AA at 23:59 -- 12:00 TA: 777 hello Merrow 777 12:00 AA: Oh, hello Sorser. It has been some time. 12:00 TA: 777 yes i7 has my finned friend 777 12:01 TA: 777 i7 seems like mon7hes since we 7alked even 7hough we have only been gone a few days 777 12:01 TA: 777 7ime is a s7range mis7ress is i7 no7? 777 12:03 AA: so far what i am finding is that time is easiest to comprehend if you just stop worrying about it as much 12:04 AA: other than when it is an obstacle 12:05 AA: at which point you may have to just establish dominance 12:05 AA: and make it your vassal 12:05 AA: or destroy it 12:05 AA: sorry i believe this metaphor got away from me 12:05 AA: the pain killers are not without their side effects 12:05 TA: 777 no no i7 was fascina7ing 7o see i7 run i7s course 777 12:06 AA: have you sean miloko around by any chance sorser 12:06 AA: she has not been by to check on me today and i am starting to get worried 12:06 TA: 777 Miss Zapo7e? 777 12:06 TA: 777 no no7 7oday 777 12:06 AA: yes 12:06 AA: i sea 12:06 TA: 777 we have a gen7le7rolls arrangemen7 777 12:07 TA: 777 I do no7 con7ac7 her and your bro7her does no7 pay me a visi7 in 7he middle of 7he nigh7 777 12:07 AA: oh 12:07 AA: yes i suppose that makes sense 12:07 TA: 777 some7imes I am so misunders7ood 777 12:07 TA: 777 bu7 7ha7 is for ano7her 7ime 777 12:08 TA: 777 why would she need 7o check in on you? 777 12:08 TA: 777 did some7hing happen? 777 12:08 AA: changing my bandages and such 12:08 AA: she has been very diligent so far 12:08 AA: honestly she is probably fussing more than is necessary 12:08 AA: but it is strange that she would just stop 12:08 TA: 777 bandages you say? 777 12:09 AA: yes 12:09 AA: from the surgery 12:09 AA: has this not become common knowledge yet 12:09 AA: hmm 12:09 TA: 777 I have been 7horoughly dis7rac7ed 777 12:10 AA: perhaps she is keeping it quiet so people do not gossip about my injury whale i am not there to demonstrate that i am still fin 12:10 AA: that would be thoughtful of her 12:10 TA: 777 injury? 777 12:10 AA: yes 12:11 TA: 777 no7hing serious I hope 777 12:11 AA: a trifle 12:11 TA: 777 I would ha7e 7o 7hink our illus7rious leader would be harmed in his line of du7y 777 12:11 AA: i got shot in a scuffle and lost my right arm 12:12 AA: it was a cheap shot after a long day 12:12 AA: if anything i blame myself for being distracted more than i blame the perpetrator 12:12 AA: not that i do not still plan to decimate him if i sea him again 12:12 TA: 777 woah woah wai7 back up a few s7eps 7here 777 12:12 TA: 777 you los7 your arm? 777 12:12 TA: 777 like 777 12:12 TA: 777 as in i7s no longer a77ached? 777 12:12 AA: whale it was attached 12:13 AA: but the infection from the wound got too severe 12:13 AA: and miloko had to cut it off 12:13 AA: it was limp and useless anyway 12:13 TA: 777 jesus chris7 Merrow you could have led wi7h 7ha7 777 12:13 AA: bah 12:14 TA: 777 shi7 I mean Im sorry man 777 12:14 TA: 777 I wouldn7 have laid on 7he snark as 7hick had I known 777 12:14 AA: its fin 12:15 AA: i imagine thats why we have two of the dammed things in the first place 12:16 TA: 777 well 7ha7s a prac7ical way 7o look a7 i7 a7 leas7 I fucking guess 777 12:16 TA: 777 jesus dude who sho7 you? 777 12:16 AA: the elder revult 12:16 AA: by which i do not mean the one who is on our team 12:17 AA: but the one from our universe 12:17 AA: apparently the one from our universe is a basshole 12:18 AA: admittedly the one from the other universe is not the captain of the pep squad either 12:18 TA: 777 well he is a guy in a posi7ion of power 7ha7 usually goes hand in hand 777 12:18 AA: but i am considerably more fond of him in the sense that he hasnt shot me yet 12:18 AA: which puts you ahead in my book 12:18 TA: 777 Im honored really 777 12:19 AA: yes very whale go ahead and feel flattered by the fact that i dont have the level of disdain for you that i have for the man who shot me 12:19 AA: that is an appropriate reaction 12:19 AA: i guess 12:20 TA: 777 i7 was sarcasm gillbrea7h 777 12:20 TA: 777 I mean sorry 7ha7 was rude 777 12:20 TA: 777 seriously 7hough wha7 7he hell 777 12:21 TA: 777 did he a7 leas7 have a good reason for i7? 777 12:21 AA: i believe i mentioned that he is a basshole 12:21 AA: no but in seriousness he seams to have anti-troll sentiments 12:21 AA: sort of a reverse of commander aggaro 12:22 TA: 777 jus7 ano7her shade of asshole pa7riarchy a7 work 777 12:22 AA: except not a complete reverse because as i said he is still a basshole 12:23 TA: 777 Im going 7o go ahead and assume 7ha7 means 7ha7 we have even more shi7 7o worry abou7 now? 777 12:27 TA: 777 I guess sli7herbeas7 demons and crazy puppe7 fuckers jus7 isn7 enough 777 12:27 TA: 777 now we need 7o worry abou7 crazy adul7s 7rying 7o fuck wi7h our opera7ions? 777 12:28 AA: puppet glubbers 12:29 AA: i take it your land was....interesting 12:30 TA: 777 7o say 7he very fucking leas7 777 12:30 AA: which is to say nothing of cagey denizens 12:31 AA: and treacherous vassals 12:31 TA: 777 so wai7 did Gunnu7s McShoo7erdick 7ag you on your land? 777 12:31 AA: and glubbing aliens beating me to the glubbing punch 12:31 AA: no 12:31 AA: it was on darmoks land 12:31 AA: we went there to find balish 12:32 AA: as i needed information from him to fill acenias primer 12:32 AA: which i ended up failing to do anyway 12:32 TA: 777 please 7ell me you a7 leas7 punched him in his goofy purpleblooded face 777 12:32 AA: yes i did 12:32 AA: and it went swimmingly 12:32 AA: with no embarrassment to be had 12:34 TA: 777 oddly specific 7here bu7 Ill 7ake i7 777 12:34 AA: yes 12:34 AA: i punched him the glub out and thats reelly all there is to say on the matter 12:34 TA: 777 righ7 777 12:34 TA: 777 so who bea7 you 7o Acenia's primer 7hing? 777 12:34 AA: jack of arena 12:35 TA: 777 oh fuck 777 12:35 TA: 777 7ha7 douchebag? 777 12:35 AA: yes 12:35 AA: that exact douchebag 12:35 TA: 777 so hes no7 happy jus7 ge77ing Lils 7o drool over him 777 12:36 TA: 777 is 7he guy jus7 in 7he douchebag girlfriend s7ealing business? 777 12:36 AA: hes after lily 12:36 AA: hrmph 12:37 AA: i trust this douchebag less and less 12:37 TA: 777 he was a7 leas7 777 12:37 TA: 777 I 7hink shes wised up 7o his asshole cheapsui7ed ways 777 12:37 TA: 777 also when did you ever 7rus7 him? 777 12:38 AA: never 12:38 TA: 777 7he guy fucking looks like Voldermor7 or some7hing 777 12:38 AA: which makes this nosedive even more impressive 12:38 AA: he claims to have only taken acenias primer to protect her 12:38 AA: because i could not beat the herald if he challenged me 12:38 AA: and apparently he can 12:38 AA: he acts as though he will gladly step aside once i am strong enough to defend her myself 12:39 AA: and yet before he filled her primer he was taunting me about the situation hard enough that i am not convinced he wasnt black flirting with me 12:39 TA: 777 oh fuck no Merrow please don7 777 12:40 TA: 777 i7s bad enough 7hinking 7ha7 Lils was all up on 7ha7 for a ho7 second before wising up 777 12:40 AA: i did not say i was interested 12:40 TA: 777 oh 7hank fucking god 777 12:41 AA: although i will admit to a certain degree of resentment for the fact that he beat me 12:41 AA: i intend to defeat him eventually 12:41 AA: but i have sean the power of the herald first hand 12:41 AA: if jack gives even the herald pause i do not intend to challenge him without having stacked the odds in my favor first 12:42 TA: 777 now you are 7alking my language 777 12:42 AA: once i am over this....inconchvenience....i will begin sparring with all of the teammates who are willing 12:43 TA: 777 coun7 me in 777 12:44 AA: glad to hear it 12:44 TA: 777 have you figured ou7 how youre going 7o no7 be a one-armed bandi7? 777 12:44 AA: if we do this though you must not go easy on me for fear of harming your prince 12:44 AA: endeavor not to krill me but do not fear hurting me 12:44 AA: the twinks certainly will not go easy on me 12:45 AA: physical damage has never been my strong suit 12:45 TA: 777 Merrow I have been shaking down schmucks for money for sweeps 777 12:45 TA: 777 I know how 7o keep someone alive 777 12:45 TA: 777 corpses don7 jus7 produce money 777 12:46 TA: 777 well 7hey do bu7 only a fini7e amoun7 777 12:46 AA: as for how i intend to make it as a 'one armed bandit...' 12:46 AA: i have ideas 12:46 AA: but i am not shore how wise they would be to pursue 12:46 AA: and i am not shore if i could safely use them in sparring matches 12:48 TA: 777 should I ask or is i7 some sor7 of royal regrowing-limbs me7hod I never heard abou7? 777 12:51 AA: no the limb is gone 12:51 AA: perhaps if i die and reawaken as my dreamself i will have my arm back then 12:52 TA: 777 well fuck 7ha7s kind of a dire firs7 s7ep 7o 7ake 7here 777 12:55 TA: 777 maybe you can jus7 graf7 some7hing on 7here firs7? 777 12:55 TA: 777 like a broom or some7hing 777 12:55 TA: 777 and 7ie a knife 7o 7he end 777 12:56 AA: i intend to get some sort of prosthesis, yes 12:56 AA: it will need to be lowtech though 12:56 AA: apparently a robotic replacement would require hacking into my neck 12:56 AA: and miloko is nervous about such a delicate operation 12:57 TA: 777 i7s never lows7akes wi7h you highbloods is i7? 777 12:58 AA: doesnt seam to be no 12:58 AA: no i was thinking more in terms of non physical options 12:58 AA: i am nervous about embracing that side of my heritage though 01:00 AA: but at this point given my physical handicap and the need to be able to present a serious threat in one on one combat i am not shore i have the luxury of avoiding it 01:01 TA: 777 are you 7alking abou7 7ha7 weird 7yrian psychic shi7? 777 01:02 TA: 777 I always assumed 7ha7 was jus7 an urban legend 7he pa7riarchy spread 7o keep us dir7y greens in line? 777 01:02 AA: not tyrian 01:02 AA: i am talking about the chucklevoodoos of the highbloods 01:03 TA: 777 oh fuck 777 01:03 TA: 777 look 777 01:03 TA: 777 Merrow Im 7alking as your friend 777 01:04 TA: 777 7ha7 is some bad juju 7here 777 01:04 AA: i am aware 01:04 AA: i have sean my father 01:04 AA: and i have sean what has been done to my brother 01:05 TA: 777 Darmok seems like a lucky one compared 7o 7he deepend shi7 some of 7hose purples jump off in7o 777 01:06 AA: that is one way of seaing it certainly 01:06 AA: either way i dont know if i have the luxury of continuing to deny my heritage here 01:07 AA: and this is literally in my blood 01:07 AA: who is to say that in a moment of weakness it wont surface regardless of my intentions 01:07 AA: perhaps embracing it now is the best option for controlling it should it ever become a problem 01:08 TA: 777 if 7he chips ge7 7ha7 low sure bu7 jus7 777 01:08 TA: 777 don7 ge7 in over your head wi7h 7ha7 s7uff man 777 01:08 TA: 777 Ive been 7o 7he closed-door shi7 in high socie7y 777 01:09 AA: over my head is where i am at my most comfortable sorser 01:09 AA: it is the only place my skin doesnt feel dry and itchy 01:12 TA: 777 well we cer7ainly don7 wan7 our glorious leader clammy and flakey now do we 777 01:12 TA: 777 I guess I can7 s7op you bu7 jus7 7ry no7 7o ge7 all riddle-7alky on us 777 01:13 TA: 777 Darmok can pull i7 off 777 01:13 TA: 777 I dunno if you can 777 01:13 AA: sorser the land of vixens and baby oil 01:15 TA: 777 oh fuck I jus7 flinched 777 01:15 TA: 777 jesus dude 777 01:15 AA: ah i apologize 01:15 AA: i did not expect you to take it more than a joke 01:16 TA: 777 oh i7 was a joke relax fishbrea7h 777 01:16 TA: 777 7:) 777 01:21 TA: 777 alrigh7 I 7hink Im going 7o go hi7 7he sack 777 01:21 TA: 777 feels like I haven7 slep7 in mon7hes 777 01:21 AA: very whale 01:21 AA: thank you for the conversation sorser 01:21 AA: i have been somewhat bored convalescing in here 01:21 AA: i may have to go check on miloko in a minute if she doesnt show up soon 01:21 TA: 777 have fun wi7h 7ha7 777 01:22 TA: 777 sea you la7er scaleface 7;) 777 01:22 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering aspiringArchon AA at 01:22 --